This invention relates to actuating devices having a switch to actuate electric circuits for triggering sounds, lights, and/or motion for amusement devices incorporated in stuffed dolls and other types of toys.
Many types of devices have been developed for toys to generate sounds, light and/or motion by actuating a switch. In these devices, the switch is an indispensable component part.
With stuffed dolls with which such actuating electric circuits are often used, however, most switches must be of the contact type, and not of the non-contact type, because of design-budget limits. When any device containing a contact switch comes in contact with some external article during storage or transportation, the contact switch might be pressed and closes to energize an electric circuit resulting in a waste of electricity from the dry cells.
To eliminate this problem, an invention according to Japanese Patent No. 2643748 (hereinafter referred to as the prior art), for example, puts said electric circuit and switch in a housing having two partitioned segments. The two segments are normally at a given distance from each other by means of a spring or other similar type device interposed therebetween. The design is such that the switch closes to energize the electric circuit when any external force acts to bring the two segments closer. The two segments are supported by means of multiple slots cut in one of the two segments and a corresponding number of projections formed on the other segment and adapted to be movable in said slots. A combination of the slots and projections permits relative motion between the two segments within the limits of the original and second smaller distance.
The prior art is excellent in that it eliminates an unwanted motion of the switch. However, the multiple slots and projections are vulnerable to becoming disengaged and make the whole structure complex.
The object of this invention is to provide switch actuators for toys free from the problems and shortcomings in the conventional technologies and prior art described earlier.